


Gallifrey

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Culture and history, Gallifrey, Gen, Spyfall references in ch2, Time War (Doctor Who), vent poetry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: There once was a planet that existed in shades of marmalade,Plum,Cherry,Apple.
Series: Assorted Poems [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly old but Spyfall gave me FEELS

There once was a planet that existed in shades of marmalade,  
Plum,   
Cherry,   
Apple.

It was a world of dust and wonder, stagnated in its own grandeur. 

They called themselves Lords and Chancellors and Masters and Healers, yet their progress through Time can be tracked via scars, bruises, weeping.  
In their Citadel, the rich lived marmalade lives, slices of the 'proper' and the correct, lurking always in the darkness in the back of history,  
Living up to their name,  
Haunting the recesses of memory, the nightmare and the dream on the edge of your mind, a pompous collection of ruthlessness.

On their good days they stuck to themselves, calling themselves gods, and claiming that the lives of mortals weren't for them to interfere. On the bad days, in the darkest times, wars ravaged their every stride.

The Last Great Time War, it is called. I remember a marmalade planet, I remember a planet of war and smoke and bombs and fire and pain.  
No more.   
Gallifrey falls. 

I remember a hole in space, a void, where every last Dalek and every last Gallifreyan was lost, lost by the man who made the only decision there was left.  
Remember that man, who carries the weights of agony in him, who is sentenced to all the eternities in the Pits, in Hell, Hades, Underworld.

Remember that man who still remembers how to be kind.  
Remember that even when the marmalade planet was lost, their fingerprints remain on us, in us, scattered over the universe.  
I remember the marmalade planet, where children laughed, and two boys ran in orange fields under silver trees and crimson skies.


	2. Marmalade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I'm mad about Spyfall and yes this is the result. Again.) 
> 
> Marmalade.   
> That was her planet  
> Marmalade sky, crimson, every shade   
> Orange to yellow to pink to red

Marmalade.

This was her planet  
Marmalade sky, crimson, every shade  
Orange to yellow to pink to red   
Silver too

And two boys who ran  
They should not have. 

Her world  
It burns  
Orange, yes,   
But now fogged over  
Destroyed  
Grey smoke and ash and blackness   
All gone  
All the shades of red lining her youth  
All the memories

There once was -   
A planet   
With marmalade skies.


End file.
